Noticia
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [30vicios. Vergüenza] Sanada, durante toda su vida, no se había encontrado con algo tan difícil.


**Noticia**

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del resultado de la final del torneo de Kantou.

**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Oujisama y sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

-

-La cirugía fue un éxito.- el alivio que aquellas palabras, dichas por un doctor de barba blanca, causó entre los cansados regulares de Rikkai fue tal que, por un momento, todos olvidaron el partido de Seigaku y celebraron en el pasillo, bajo las miradas ligeramente molesta del personal del hospital y algunos pacientes, quienes no apreciaban ver a varios jóvenes gritando mientras los más calmados del grupo no hacían nada para detenerlos.

La alegría por tan buena noticia no se extinguió, pero con el pasar de los minutos la tensión volvió a ellos. Para unos era el peso de la noticia que tendrían que dar, para otros era la impaciencia de ver a su capitán.

-¿Cuando podremos verlo?- Kirihara repitió esa pregunta al menos cuatro veces, antes de que una enfermera se acercase a ellos.

-Ya pueden entrar.- ante las palabras de la mujer Kirihara se paró de un salto, pero la mano de Yanagi lo detuvo.

-¿Genichirou?- por un segundo parecía que el vice-capitán no había escuchado la voz de Renji, por lo que la mirada interrogante de todos se dirigió a Sanada, pero al fin, mientras ajustaba su gorra, este se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Yukimura.

-Iré primero.- el tono inflexible de Sanada era todo lo que los demás necesitaban para entender sus intenciones, por lo que ni siquiera Akaya pensó en hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras.

Si él quería enfrentar solo a Yukimura nadie lo detendría.

En el momento en que había tomado el pomo de la puerta pensó que estaba listo, pero en cuanto vio a Yukimura, quien se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, recostado contra varias almohadas, supo que no era así.

Buscando ganar tiempo para calmarse giró y cerró la puerta lentamente, asegurándose de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, a pesar de que sabía que Seiichi estaba despierto.

Permaneció observando la puerta, como si esta tuviese las respuestas que el buscaba. ¿Debería preguntarle primero por la cirugía, a pesar de haber hablado con uno de los doctores antes, o informarle sobre el resultado del partido contra Seigaku de inmediato? Al escuchar un suspiro, proveniente de la cama en la que Yukimura permanecía inmóvil, supo que no tenía más tiempo para pensar.

Sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso viró, dispuesto a enfrentar a su capitán y aceptar cualquier castigo que este decidiese imponerle.

-Perdí.- dijo. Eso resumía todo, pensó. Darle largas explicaciones sería lo mismo que buscar excusas, y sin duda Renji se encargaría de darle todos los detalles de los partidos, junto al video de estos. Por ahora era suficiente con que él, quien no había guiado a Rikkaidai a la victoria como había prometido, cargase con toda la responsabilidad.

Sanada no supo como tomar el silencio que siguió, pero esperó pacientemente. Aun así, según pasaron los minutos, la idea de que, tal vez, se había equivocado por segunda vez en el día y Yukimura sí estaba dormido, pasó por su mente, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo para considerar volver al día siguiente escuchó la voz de Yukimura.

-Veo.- Esa no era la respuesta que Sanada esperaba o deseaba. Era simplemente imposible que 'veo' fuese lo único que Yukimura tuviese para decir al respecto. -¿Y los demás?- preguntó Yukimura, abriendo al fin sus ojos, observándolo con una expresión ilegible.

-Están afuera.- Genichirou contestó de inmediato, intentando ocultar su confusión. ¿Eso era todo?

-Diles que entren- ante las palabras de Seiichi sólo pudo asentir, pero en cuanto se encontró de nuevo frente a la puerta se detuvo. Sin duda, una vez todos entraran, le sería imposible encontrar un momento para volver a hablar a solas con su capitán.

-Yukimura...- comenzó, inseguro, sin atreverse a observar a Seiichi.

-¿Hm? 

-Lo siento.- murmuró. Su error no podía ser corregido con palabras, pero sentía que le debía aquella disculpa a Yukimura. Además, si el capitán de Rikkai se negaba a decirle algo, de momento eso era todo lo que él podía hacer para disculparse.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Seiichi Sanada abrió la puerta, y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó a los demás que ya podían entrar.

**-FIN-**

Cualquier crítica, comentario o tomatazo es bienvenido.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
